Time To Move On
by samgreen90
Summary: Nergal Jr. is transferred to move a new school and exploring his new neighborhood where people can actually Adopt imaginary friends and meets one cute but bad imaginary friend who he talks into getting back one stubborn blue imaginary friend for hurting her feeling as well as rejected friendship with.
1. Oh Snap! Run Blueboy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network. **_

* * *

**_(Screaming heard through the entire Mansion of Madam Foster's)_** Bloo is seen running for his very life through the entire hallway with his best friend Mac catching up right beside him. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO UPSET HER THIS TIME BLOO!?"** , Mac shouted. Bloo running and darting lift and right through each turn throughout the mansion with Mac barely behind him due to the fact he's running so fast (even though Bloo doesn't have any legs or feet) he's Outrunning his best buddy to get away from the mysterious figure calling out to him by name and by color.

 **"How should I know? I don't even know who the heck she is anyway M-"** Bloo was wailing but then stopped and turned around to see that his BF was not with him anymore. **"Uh... Mac? Mac? Malcolm?! Come on man, I know I mess around alot, but this isn't the time to play** ** _Hide-N-Seek_** **with me right now!",** Bloo started complaining. **"Hey, wait a minute! Come to think of where is everyone in the mansion!? WILT!? EDUARDO!? COCO!? FRANKIE!? MADAM FOSTER!? DUCHESS!?"** Bloo was thinking out loud only to hear his voice echoing throughout the mansion. Then he hears foot steps coming up louder from behind him. **"Harriman?"** Bloo asked turning around in reliefed only for it to replaced with traumatizing fear then turning around again only to see nothing again.

It was at that point that Bloo noticed the same figure chasing him all over the mansion the figure's shadow big enough to show it was overshadowing and covering over Bloo completely and can hear her sinister giggling right behind him. Bloo then slowly starts to turn around to see if that's Harriman only to be coiled up with paddle ball toy before finishing the last syllable of the name seeing the figure who's been chasing him. The figure looking like a short female creature close to Bloo's height, she had small black eyes and a high voice that you would think sounds cute if you heard it, and the coat of her was pink... A bright dark color of Pink.

 **"Oh My formally cute ex boyfriend Bloo my Blueboy who I was so blindingly obsessed with AND YOU STILL I CAN'T SAY MY NAME OR EVEN TRY TO SAY CORRECTLY FOR ONCE?"** She stated loudly with so much frustration glaring at Bloo with look that says "Say my name wrong again punk come say it see what happens!"

While that rant went on, in front her facing her Bloo is standing with his back against the wall trying to remember, **"Barry?",** as Bloo says guessing slowly only to see her reaction being her shaking like she's going to explode and her for turning from dark pink to bright red that she finally snaps and responds with, **"My... Name... Is... BERRY!"** Berry scearms rising her fist. **"Wait wait that's what I just said, wasn't it?** Bloo tries talking his way out of this with Berry responding with, **"YOU YOU PRONOUNCED IT WRONG!" "OH COME ON!"** Bloo complainedas she was ready to punch it suddenly freezes frame.

Next a Grey 8 foot tall rabbit with a top hat and a monocle with a British or Russian accent appears breaking the fourth wall sums things up. **"Now I know what you're thinking." "How did we get from one small problem to one majorly BIGGER problem?" "Well then** ** _(clear throat)_** **Oh pardon me let me introduce myself my name is Harriman. As I was saying, there's a good explanation for all this" now where to start?"**

* * *

 _ **This is my first Fanfiction so please don't criticize me, I'm not really good so there's a first time for anything and going to get more challenging. Also this Fanfic was requested by acquaintance of mine so, Happy Birthday Mlpgirl1998 (Sorry this came out late)!**_


	2. When It Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network.**

It happened 3 months ago in CityTown at Mac's school where their class teacher has an announcement to make to all her students. **"Class if I can have your attention please attention, please?"** All the students are making so much talking to one another you'd think the kids we're trying to ignore her, by tuning her out. ** _(Sighing)_** **"Looks like I'm going to have to start doing THIS again from now on everyday before having class then".** She walks to class storage closet, gets a yard stick from the shelf labeled, **"Spares Of Thick Magic SHUT THE FUCK UP Measurement Sticks _(in small letters written below) hurts so loud smacking against a flat surface you'll never need to rise your voice again (available in Oak Wood and Titanium Steel)"._**

She then walks back to her desk and gets her soundproof ear plugs on, and Mac sees his teacher coming from the storage closet and his eyes widened with a _**Oh Shit**_ look on his face, because he knows exactly what that yard stick does, how it works, and above all else he shuts his eyes closed tight and covers his ears as hard as he can because he knows how loud it gets using too much force, assuming she's holding it with two hands, which she hits it against something hard and flat. **"Here it comes."** Mac say quietly as he knows what's going to happen now. The teacher swing the yard stick with both arms on the top of the desk making a loud noise which hurts so much to listen it sounds someone set of a gun next to their ear, at point blank range which SHOULD cause deafness. All the students stop what they're doing and stop whatever they were saying not concerned they're lost their train in thought which doesn't matter anymore.

All the noisy kids know: **"Don't make teacher have to use one of her measuring sticks just to get her attention, the hard way again OR ELSE!"** Most of the students were slightly startled by the sound While others were having their ears ringing just barely, because the ones that were startled knew despite how painful that sounded she WAS still holding back on their account AND her benefit as she took the ear off.

 **"Now then class, I know you all know painful that sounds using this, I'd know I can still hear through my plugs (remember to lecture the store clerk and the manager that I want my money back for these cheap ear plugs), next time you all remember will tune y'all's conversations down so you can still hear me speaking. With that out of the way, don't... make... me... need... to do this... Again, understand everyone?"** She asked slowly as she rised the forbidden yardstick down to her hips. **"Yes mama."** The entire class **"Now then, with THAT out of the way, I have an announcement to make. Everyone, we have a new exchange student here today who's recently transferred from Endsville class." She said. "Come on in newcomer."** The new exchange student came out from the hallway into the classroom and the new kid's slightly odd appearance made exchange student stand out from everyone else. He was a short young boy with black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He wears glasses. He wears a black shirt, black jacket, black pants, red scarf and black shoes.

 **"Hello everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you all will consider me as a friend here and not as an unwanted Outcast like everyone else does around me. With that said introductions are in order. My name is Nergal Jr. but everyone normally calls me _"Junior"_. Just don't say anything to offend me, mock me, provoke me or anything that could upset me, I'm known for being short-tempered _(Whispering so no one can hear him muttering) and being aggressive with a violent streak."_**


	3. Keep your Frenemies close at all times

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network.**

 **" _Nergal Jr.?_ that's an odd name. Even more odder for him to just only be called _Junior_ as a nickname. Still, there's something serious weird about this new kid."** Mac said, quietly out loud to himself feeling suspicious about this new exchange student. **"Now class, before we get started on today's lessons, does anyone have any questions or anything they may wish to ask _Mr. Nergal (Jr)_ about him?"** The Teacher asked her students as she looked around. A hand is seen in the far right hand corner of the back. She points to the boy in purple shirt. **"Yes, Alan?" "You said you were from Endsville, right?"** Alan asked Junior. **"Yeah, why?"** Junior questioned. **"Isn't that a bad city to be living in, I've heard rumors of that there have dangerous unnatural incidences have happening there all day everyday?"** Asked Alan. Junior looks down sighing then looks up to the student who asked and doesn't hesitate to answer. **_(Sighing)_** **"Yes I'm fully aware of that there have been these rumors going about dangerous events in Endsville that continuously going on there, and no their not "unnatural" their super... their "Supernatural" incidences said to be happening there like ghost, ghouls, demons, zombies, Arachnes (women with a spider's lower torso), Dracula, no I'm not making that up, Pandora's Box, Cerberus, The Boogeyman, Aeris The Goddess of Chaos, An inmortal man with a pumpkin for a head who cause harmful pranks named Jack-O'-Lantern, The Grim Reaper himself, as well as other monsters and the list goes on. Well, allow me to put those rumors to rest to save you the trouble everybody's been going about."** Junior looks down sighing again with his hands lifted up to his shoulders his head and he's barely shaking his head like he's barely nodding his head saying no, before forcing his arms down as he respond in disbelief as all the seated students are watching him talk and waiting for his answer.

 ** _(Sighing)_ "They Are True!" **

Hearing this, like all the students in the class gasped and commenting to each other on what they just heard, Mac's reaction facial gestures that's saying to himself, _**"What the, Is he really serious!?"**_ The teacher speaks hinting a warning, **"Class, lower the volume of all of your conversations."** Hearing that everyone stops talking. Another student a blonde girl in the front row in the middle with her hand up. **"Yes, Meggie!"** Meggie says nervously, **"They were false details, right? Those rumors that were only made up to scare us like your doing now with all of us... right?"** Junior just stares at the girl like she's stupid for asking question after what he just said to everyone in the class for 10 seconds before he answers her while leaning closer to her desk to the point he's in her face. **"I can assure you if I WAS lying about that I would've hesitated answering after that subject was brought up longer than that. But if you don't believe me your welcome to go there and see for yourself."** Junior says as he backs away standing straight up glaring at her in disappointment for asking. **"Uh, Nevermind! Sorry for asking that!"** Maggie says while fake laughing as Junior walks away ignoring her. **"Okay class that enough questions about Nergal Jr. N-"** Junior stops her so he can speak. **"That okay ma'am, no harm no foul around me. I'm alright with answering 2 lasi questions."** That being said, the teacher allow the class to resume asking about Junior. Junior asked to get this over with. **"Next question!"** A student in the middle row on the far left-hand corner with his hand up. **"Yes, Adim was?"** The kid as a ginger with red hair dye and a crimson hoodie with glasses who looks frustrated at the teacher putting his hand down yelling. **_"Seriously!?_ It's... pronounced... Adam!"** Kid takes a deep breath and exhales 3x The teacher closes her eyes and has one finger scratching the side of her head with a childish look on her face that says whoops barely trying to smile. _**(Nervously laughing)**_ **"Uh I, I'm sorry about that... Adam I'll make it up to you after school."** Adam sighs, **"Understand! Now then, where was I?" Junior reminds him, "You had a question for me?" "Huh... What? Oh right yes my question. Back at Endsville you said that Death was there, right? Is he really all powerful? Does he really reap lives from others? Does he still kill people? How did he get there? What does he sounded like? And final question are you acquainted with him?"** Junior is silent for a moment to remember all 7 questions involving Grim Reaper.

 _ **"... (1.) Yes the Grim Reaper is literally there and we normally just call him "Grim." (2.) He used to be, but no anymore! (3.) A long time ago, but he's forced into early retirement. (4.) Barely but normally he can't anymore. (5.) He came to take the life of my cousin's pet hamster, "Mr. Snuggles" on it's birthday until he lost a bet limbo against a girl name Mandy and a boy who actually is an retarded idiot, No I'm not being rude when I say he really is literally an retarded idiot like "don't touch anything then touch it anyway" retarded, named Billy, who just so happens to be my cousin. So basically, since Grim lose bet against them he has to to be their best friend forever. So long story short: Mandy and my cousin Billy own his the Grim Reaper's boney ass and he has no choice but to do whatever they say. (6.) He has a Jamaican accent. (7.) And the fact that I know all this about him, Yes I'm barely acquaintance with him.**_

Adam has a stupid look on his face and says, **"Well umm, that's uh... that's a little disappointing to hear." "Yeah, I'm beginning to think Billy and Mandy are the reason Endsville's the way it is now."** Junior says after changing the subject. After hearing those questions answered from Junior Mac start to get too suspicious and says something he probably should've kept to himself. **"Oh well, not my problem, anyway now that that's over with, last question, anyone?"** A hand barely seen in the middle far back of the class. **"Yes, Mac?"** Mac says the words he should've never say but was too late as the word came from his mouth. **"Are you some Demon as well?"** That being said all the students look at Mac like he's dense or **"MALCOLM!?"** The teacher complained. However, Junior on other hand just... snapped thinking this kid knows what he really is as he walked right towards Mac in his face, who starts panicking. **"Uh, I'm sorry I was a little way back over there, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SMART GUY!? "Oh no. I'm sorry I just... I don't know where THAT... came from so... I mean... Wait, wait, that was what I meant to..."** Mac pauses to see Junior standing over Mac showing his teeth as he's breathing hard with rage. While Junior doing that is so busy starring at Junior's eyes he doesn't noticed Junior's sharp teeth and given where Junior standing nobody else can see the teeth either from it that angle Mac finishes his last word before everything goes black. **"Say?"** Then Mac's eyes widened seeing as Junior's eyes are filled with rage and ignoring the teacher not to do anything crazy as his fist is coming in contact with Mac's face as it goes black. **"Uh oh! _(Punch)_ Ow, what th-!? Owww... Owwwwww... Owwwwwwwwww." "Apology Accepted!"**

 ** _"8 hours later"_** display on a frame on a wallpaper background, then cutting to front of the school entrance doors that burst wide open with the students rushing out to get home with the last 2 being Junior with his eyes closed and holding a right arm around his neck and over shoulder with his right hand and Mac trying to walk beside him while losing his balance and an Ice pack on his left eye with Junior trying to help support Mac to walk straight and steady without tripping over himself, both of which laughing hard as they're walking out and passed the school to Mac's direction to visit one of his so-called friends he told Junior. _ **(Both laughing and trying to catch their breath)**_ **"But, hahaha, but seriously, you actually ran outside in the street... late at night... with a very high sugar rush... like a complete idiot... STREAKING!?"** Mac answers while laughing how funny and embarrassing at the same time. **"Yeah you'd think I'm learned my lesson on eating sugar. Hey listen, sorry again about earlier today I just naturally assumed you were someone's imaginary frie-"** Junior interrupts and disagrees with Mac. **"No! _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing to you for overreacting like that and giving you that black eye, but hey we'll both have plenty of time to make it up to each other while we're in detention tomorrow _(Thinking to himself while smiling) This kid assumed I was some Demon and his excuse was he thought I was an imaginary friend or whatever some sort of thing I'm going to have to keep an eye on him in school maybe this place we're going to that he keeps talking about might explain a few things."_** Mac agrees. **"Yeah I guess you're right."** Junior then feels some malice and hears what sounds like evil giggling bushes and trees. **"Did you hear that?" "Hear what?"** Mac asked. **"I thought I heard something chuckling?" "It's probably just a squirrel."** Mac points out while Junior's still unsure. **"Are you sure? at this hour? I doubt they'd be runni- "Here! This is it!"** Junior turns to the lift, looks where Mac's pointing in front of them and his eyes widened as he looks up to see a large mansion. **"Wait, _THIS_ is it!?"** Junior says confused. **"Yep, this is the mansion of Madame Foster's foster home for imaginary friends this is where _my_ imaginary friend Bloo lives. **As Junior rings the mansion's doorbell before they before the doors open Junior looks back again to see what was that malice just now he felt recently. Being distracted Mac calls out to Junior getting his attention as the door is opens. Mac asks as Junior questions **"Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah umm... You ever get the feeling that right now we're being watched?"** Mac is a little dumbfounded and wonders also and tries to take off they're minds. **"It might just be a rat, we have those around here, most of the times." "It wasn't a rat, rats don't chatter they squeal." "Probably a chipmunk then. "Yeah, could be a chipmunk probably."** As Junior turns back around facing forward to walk in the mansion carrying Mac with him, Berry is outside giggle to herself behind a tree planning on what to do on getting rid of Mac, and also rescheduling and recreating her plans after wondering to herself. **"Who is this kid with Mac, I've never seen him before & he almost saw me and how _did_ Mac also get a black eye? I'll need to rethink this again and _since I'm already enrolled in Foster's open for adoption,_ I can walk inside the mansion and watch them from a distance, but better still keep myself hidden for now, then I can think something new to make Bloo mine and accept me."**

 _ **(Exhausted) Okay THIS ONE was obviously a lot longer and harder than than the last two and it took me almost more than 5 days to get this done. So yeah THIS was a tiring to finish, but I'm finally done with this chapter and on to the next one. Leave your comments on the review if you liked it.**_


	4. How generous

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

As Junior & Mac walked in the mansion, Junior looked in aww at the inside of Madam Foster's large mansion. "Whoa..." "I know, right? I remember how my first reaction was when I first came here." Mac stated. As Junior was distracted in the hallway, he hears a girl calling out to greet Mac and a new guest with him from up the stairs. "Oh, hey there Mac." "Huh? Oh hey Frankie, I can barely see from down here." Mac says as he looks up and squinting one of his eyes to see how cute Frankie is as he was smiling at . As Mac was fantasizing about Frankie, Junior raises one of his eyebrows in confusion while staring at Mac then looking at Frankie from below and then back at Mac leaning toward his ear asking him as he wakes him up.

"Uh... Mackie, who's this redhead woman in the green sweater with ponytail you can't seems look away from?" Mac shuts his eyes tight then quickly reopens them while shaking his head sideways at the same time coming back to reality. "Huh, I I'm sorry about that, what did you say?" (Annoyed tone) "I said, Who's this redheaded woman that's got you completely distracted, that's making you forget about your current state I carelessly put you in?" Junior repeated and reminded Mac his leaning on him as support. "Oh! That's Frankie Foster." Junior looks back at Frankie slowly coming down the stairs to greet them properly and asks looking very confused. "Soo... THIS is the Madam Foster you've been talking who owns this place?" Mac raises both his eyebrows and eyelids widely then darts his eyes at Junior knowing Junior's got the wrong idea looking unsure and quickly correcting him. "WHAT!? No, no, no, no SHE'S the housekeeper, employee there, a friend of mine, and... she's actually, Madam Foster's granddaughter! The Madam Foster I been talking about who founded this place... is over there."

Junior looks where Mac's pointing and sees a short elderly lady with glasses, who taller than him and Mac, in her work office who noticed him and Mac waving her hand with her cane in hand 60 feet from where he's standing as barely smiles and slightly waves back a little while still looking dumbfounded from his assumption after what Mac explained to him. "Oh... nevermind then." Junior also just notices both the weird creatures all wondering all the places, the people Mac introduced him to didn't yet noticed the state Mac's in due to the fact they're in far distance from them as brings up the subject that cause this. "Soo... THIS was your reason why you asked if I was some kind of demon earlier, wasn't it?" Mac looks back after hearing Junior repeat Mac's from school. Uh... yeah... yeah that's basically why I asked you that stupid question earlier today." Junior asks Mac another question. "Anyway, Can you... uh... can you stand up on your own or not?" Mac acknowledges Junior without saying anything and tries to stand up straight only to lose balance still feeling light-headed, trip over himself and he was almost THAT CLOSE to falls facefirst to the floor, if Junior hadn't grabbed Mac by the back of his shirt's collar with his hand and quickly and gently pulled him back to get Mac's left arm then rap back around his neck and answers for Mac while he's barely awake. "Yeah, that's a No!" It's a that point when Frankie gets closer to see the boys she gets jumpy and freaks out when she how Mac looks close up, which gets half of the Imaginary friends in the hallway's attention. Hearing Frankie shouting Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Herriman, come running to the first door and as Mac noticed everyone here to hearing Frankie and wondering what happened him, but Harriman gets annoyed because out of everyone he knows that lives here in Foster's who's acquainted with Master Mac is here, except for one as he yells out loud to the point everyone in the mansion can hear him without using a bullhorn or the speaker. "WHERE ON EARTH IS MASTER BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO!?"

Hearing that, Bloo stop with whatever he's doing after hitting himself in the eye with the paddle ball as it breaks and comes running downstairs screaming in pain demanding Harriman what is, while is on the ceiling with large suction cups Berry's watching with what's happening. "Ahh, my eye sting you dumb jackrabbit!" "Watch your language around here and around ME, Master Blooregard! Are we clear!?" Harriman snapped as Bloo flinched back remembering his place. "I meant (Clear Thoart) sorry about that, sir. Anyway, what is it now, rabbit?" Harriman ignores the "rabbit" comment and gets to it and points to the direction where Mac and Junior are and his excitement is replaced with concern as he sees Mac and gets closer and sees his black eye. "Oh, Hey Mac Wha- WHOA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED to you, buddy?! And who's THIS nerd with you?! Junior Squints his eyes as he's at the blue things rude sarcastic remarks. "Your welcome by the way! Are you some kind of professional douchebag to everyone around you, or what?! And my name's not _nerd_ , thanks for asking poorly!" "Welcome for what!?" Bloo whined as Harriman answered. (Clearing Throat) "Master Mac's classmate friend was helpful to bring Master Mac, who is dizzy and lightheaded, here after school after being assaulted. We appreciate your generous help with Master Mac Mister...?" "Junior... Nergal Jr. and actually I'm a new transfer student Who just attended to this school today, I'm barely acquainted with him, I'm not exactly his friend, My family and I recently moved into this city here 2 weeks ago and... (Sighing) Can we talk somewhere else so I can explained this that's less crowded, privately?" Junior says after noticing Bloo glaring at him and being nosey in, as usual, his own _personal_ business, which already gets Madam Foster, Harriman, and Frankie's negative attention towards Bloo, who looks confused. "WHAT!?" As Bloo complained. "I'll be right back on that Mr. Nergal." Harriman said as he escorted Bloo somewhere else while Madam Foster and Frankie take Junior and Mac to Madam Foster's office. "We can talk in my office, if that's ok with you, dear? Frankie, could you be a dear and inform young Mac's mother to come pick him up? "Yes, grandma." As Frankie said that, she went to the phone to dial Mac's home phone number, Harriman come hopping in informing Frankie and Madame Foster.

(Clearing Throat) "I have dealt with Master Blooregard." "Where did you take him?" "Same place where I took him, Master Wilt, Master Eduardo, and Miss Coco when they accused Bendy for vandalisation in the mansion." "Well, I called Mac's mother and informed her that she needs to come pick him up. She here in about 20 mins." Junior waited for them to finish talking so he can talk and explain to the 3 of them. "Sorry about that, um..." Frankie asked as she forgetting his name again. "Nergal Jr." Junior responded. "Now then, uh... What was I saying?" Junior said stating he lost his train of thought, luck for him Harriman reminded him where they left off on their earlier conversation. "You were talking about how you helped your friend Master Mac here." "Oh yeah, about that... The of the matter is, I'm not exactly his friend." Madam Foster, Harriman, and Frankie looked confused hearing Junior say that. "What? Well if you're not not exactly his friend then, Who are you to Mac then?" Frankie asked as Junior hesitates at first but then gets the confidence to say it, shocking Madam Foster, Harriman, and Frankie as well as Berry who was listening through the door from the other side. "I said I was barely acquainted with him when I first introduced myself in in the class. But if you want me to be more _specific_ in details then the truth is, I'M the one who punched Mac in the face give him that black eye, after I overreacted from his question which I took offensively."

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I've had my hands full helping around the house with my parents I've been distracted lately and I've so busy I really did completely forgotten to type and continue on this. Let me know what you think leave your comments in the reviews and I hopefully let you know what happens in the next chapter (I'm not promising it will be sooner than later).**_


	5. Take It Personal!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network._**

 _ **Sorry I took so long with this and haven't been uploading this so often, I've had my hands full lately, and I have been heavily distracted as well. So here's the next chapter.**_

As Junior said that, Madame Foster her granddaughter Frankie and her imaginary friend Harriman all look in shock and disbelief as their eyes widened and Junior explains this to them as slowly and simply as he possibly can to them with in less than 5 minutes. After explaining the details to them they're still in shock but unless disbelief than before. Junior then gets annoyed but tries not to make things any worse not because they now fully understand the situation, but because Madam Foster, Frankie, and Harriman are doing that a finishing each others sentences conversation and making sure to get the whole sum up of the details of what they were just told correctly, which Junior considers _getting really old._

 _"So let me get this straight: **Your** the one who assaulted Mac at school today..."_ Junior nods his head, _"Yes"_ to Madam Foster. _And **your** the one who gave him this black eye and then offered to help him after the fact..." _Junior nods his head, _"Yes"_ while looking up at Frankie as she gets closer to him. _"And your reason for this outrageous behavior towards Master Mac at school was because he said you were really a **Monster** **!?** " _Junior then turned his head sideways facing the 8-foot-tall talking rabbit with a top hat and monocle with a annoyed look as he corrected Harriman's statement assumption as he sighed. **_(Sighing lowly)_** _"Nooo, He didn't said I was really a Monster in front of the class, HE'D **ASKED** ME IF I WAS ACTUALLY SOME REAL KIND OF **A DEMON, WHICH CAUSED ME TO OVERREACT AND LASH OUT AT HIM, OFFENSIVELY!"**_ Harriman's eyes widened in shock from Junior's frustrated reaction.

 _ **(Cleared Throat)** "Umm... I'm truly sorry for upset you like that Young Nergal, Sir." Junior's speaks up to Harriman. "No, No, No, I'M the one who's sorry for raising my voice at you like that! I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just that... I normally have a problem with losing my temper in the past, I still do, and I'm usually prefer to keep myself in **solitary** from others, which is also why I sometimes have trust issues with others back where I came from. Please forgive actions."_ Junior response on the floor with his knees and his hands on the rug, and his head facing down with his eyes closed and slightly watery. Frankie then steps in helping Junior up on his feet telling him not to worry but then asked something that slipped her mind. _"It okay you're not in anymore trouble I'm sure it's a force of habit that hap-. Wait, I forgot to ask, Where did you say you were moving from?"_ Junior looks up at Frankie as he sits back down on the chair while Harriman and Madam Foster look at Junior after Frankie brought up the subject and Junior answers looking curious. _"Huh? Oh, uh... Endsville, why?"_ At hearing that Everyone, except for Harriman due to the fact he's unaware of that City, have their eyes widened in shock from that statement. **_"WHAAAAAAA!?"_** Madam Foster said as she fell back from her chair, which Frankie quickly rushed behind the chair to stop it and putting it back in place.

 _ **"Jesus, Grandma!"**_ As Frankie complained as Harriman watch to put his hand over his face covering his eyes look down and sighed as Frankie continued. _"Sorry about that, but **SERIOUSLY** **!?** You ACTUALLY came all the way from Endsville!?" _Junior nodded his head saying _"Yes"_ as he continues talking. _"And judging by your tones I assume you're well aware of the rumors from Endsville as well."_

Harriman jump in the conversation, but... _**(Clearing Throat) "I beg your pardon but what rum-"**_ _ **(Knocking)**_ Loud knocking can be heard coming from the door interrupted Harriman and lost his train of thought and then without opening the door yell at whoever is. _**"WHO AND WHAT IS IT?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF-"**_ _"Harriman!"_ Frankie yell darting her eyes back and forth to him and Junior. _"Oh. **(Long Pausing and Clearing Throat)** Ahem, my apologies. I mean, Who is it?" "It's me Wilt!" "This better be important Master Wilt." _Harriman ask at the other side of the door. _"Yeah, Umm... Is Mac in there_ _, sir?"_ Harriman asks slowly. _"Uh... Yes... Why?"_ Wilt then tells why. _"Well Mac's mother has been here for more than 10 minutes to pickup her son."_ As Harriman, Madam Foster, and her granddaughter Miss Francis all look up at the clock and with their eyes widened in shock they noticed how much time they've wasted trying to understand more of Nergal Jr's 'personal' life. "Oh! Oh no" Harriman said clueless.

 _ **Ok, so I've finally finished the 5th Chapter. Thank You Mlpgirl1998 for waiting patiently for this and I'm sorry this is taking me way too long to keep up, catch**_ _ **up, and type up trying to continue on this Fanfiction. Maybe it's cause I'm putting too many details on this story I'm making and taking it longer than I intended or maybe I'm being too picky on how to make it sound and how to continuously, and (possibly) properly correcting my editing on this I'm probably trying too hard to make sense and very perfect.**_

 _ **That aside, tell me what you thought about this Chapter. If you liked it or not leave your comments and/or opinions in the reviews below the box. I'll try to get to work on the next chapter, but I can't promise it will be too soon. Until next time, later.**_


	6. Awkward

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bloo, Berry, and Nergal Jr. from Foster's home for imaginary friends or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both of them are owned by and belong to Cartoon Network._**

As Mac's Mother drives off with in the passager seat, Madam Foster, Frankie, Harriman, Wilt, and Nergal Jr. watch her take off like that in frustration. All waiting for someone ANYONE of the 5, who all of which have blank expressions on their faces and eyes widened remember word-for-word of her ranting, to just break the awkward silence.

"Huh... that happened" Junior first to speak but still frozen in fear. "Yeah" Wilt said. "Soo..." Junior asked looking at Frankie. "What?" "Was 'that Mac's mother, just now? Junior asked Frankie again. "Uhh... Yep that was no doubt, his mother. I have a question Junior: The fact you told us everything that happened at school with between you and Mac today on your first day, what I want to know is this. Why didn't you tell her YOU were the one who 'assaulted' her son hurting him like that?" Frankie asked Junior as he looked back at her answering her question with another question. "Did you 'really' want me to upset her more than we've already have just now today?" Junior stated as Frankie didn't thought about it carefully like that leaving her speechless. "I didn't think so. Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to patch things up with him tomorrow while we're both in detention." Junior stated as he walked down the steps ready to leave.

"You have detention with Mac tomorrow too?" Wilt asked. "Yeah, and you be seeing me here every so often as well." Junior said as he also looked back in the mansion behind them. ("I don't know what the hell that malice I'm feeling is here following me, but I'm going to find out Where and Who it's coming from") Junior thought to himself. "Are you okay young man?" Madame Foster asked the distracted Half Breed. "Huh... Oh! I'm sorry, I'm still fascinated by this place I'll be leaving now, bye." Junior waved as he left the mansion. As Junior walked away Wilt spoke his opinion out loud to everyone.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person." "Hmm... He did seem like he was going to make it up to Master Mac to redeem himself." Harriman added. "Where did he say he was from?" Wilt asked. "Endsville!" Madame Foster, Harriman, and Frankie unison. As the 4 of them discussing the subject of Nergal Jr. Berry is up on the stairway watching them as she was talking to herself. "Who's this new guy that came here with Mac? Is he a friend of his? I wonder if he intends to steal Bloo from me as well? Well then, I'll focus on Mac first, then I'll find out who he is later" Berry said as she smirked rubbing her hand like she's scheming something.

 _ **Sorry this one came late as it did come short. Now that I have "this" part taken care of I can move to the next part. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like? Leave your comments and opinions in the review box below. Until then, I'll be back on this later.**_


	7. 2nd Testing Friendships

**_(The Next Day)_**

Junior and Mac are leaving the school on their way to the mansion and Junior brings up to Mac what they talked about last time. _**(Nervously Laughing)**_ "Hahaha what else did I say on our way to Madame Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends the other day?" Mac asked Junior while being very worried. _**(Sighing)**_ "As far as I know, the 'only' embarrassing thing I've mentioned was when your friend Bloo threw a wild house party..." Junior said as he had paused for a moment. _**(Heavily Exhaled)**_ "OH, THANK GOD! I was almost worried about saying something, I might NEVER be able to live down!" Mac yelled feeling relieved, or so he thought. "... But, you didn't stop babbling about how you run out in public, streaking screaming 'SUGAR, SUGAR GIVE ME MORE SUGAR!' like you were having an... out of control... psychological... Sugar Rush... episode." Junior finishing he's sentence changing the look on Mac's face as mouthed off only 2 words, "Oh, shit!"

"But to be honest, I really don't care, so you don't need to worry about ME telling anyone about that so…" Junior paused. "So?" Mac questions. "So you don't need to worry about ME telling anyone about that." Junior told Mac as he was relieved to hear, but is a bit unsure if Junior's really going to make that a promise. "So quick question Macintosh…" " _ **(Chuckling)**_ Well now, that's a first anyone's called me by the known computers, but that's not my full name and just call me Mac, ok Nergal?" Mac stated. "I'll try to remember that next time, and I wasn't address you by the computer, I assumed your name after the breeds of Apples the computer companies was based from, 'Big Macintosh.' And also, 'Nergal' is my father's name, not mine. MY name is 'Nergal Jr.' But, I'm more satisfied and comfortable if people can remember to just addressed me by 'Junior' at all times, ok Mac?" Junior added on. "Now uhh… what was I saying before I got sidetracked, just now?" "You said it was a 'quick question' you wanted to ask me earlier." Mac reminds Junior. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Where exactly are we going right now? Cuz I'm confused, since we got carried away on the 'streaking' conversation." Junior asked.

"I told you we're heading to Madame Foster's Foster Home Mansion… for Imaginary Friends, where my friend Bloo is living. And I decide to include 'you' on this as well." Mac reminded Junior. "Oh, that's right! _I guess this also means, I_ _can also find out where that 'malice' is coming from everytime I enter or leave that place, that has my undivided attention._ " Junior says he also thinks to himself without Mac finding out. "How much further until we get there?" "Not much really, I know the way there" Mac informs Junior. "Foster's aside… what else do you normally do?" Junior asked hesitantly. "I normally hang out with my mom, but usually when I'm at home it's usually painful, for me at least." Mac says downhearted. really was that your mom's tough and hard on you than your dad?" Junior asks. Junior then notices Mac's eyes are darted at him. Mac stares down at Junior as they both stopped walking facing the nearsighted kid. Junior looks a little distraught, seeing Mac like one of his nerves having been struct. "Here's the thing: 1. My mom NOT that kind of person. 2. I NEVER talk about my dad and neither does she. In fact, I hardly even know him anymore or anything about him as well either, Junior. Sometimes I wish I was an only child, just like you… THEN I wouldn't have to worry about the abuse every time when I get home" Mac says confusing Junior. "Wait, what the hell's that supposed to mean, Mac?" "And finally, 3. Usually when I always get home, waiting for me at home is my older brother, Terrence who is a juvenile delinquent… that has a bad tendency of abusing me, mistreating me, hurting me, bullying me, constantly picking on me, and all other ideas of torturing me for his satisfaction." Mac says feeling barely looking down hearted like he's used to the pain as resume walking to their destination.

"So… when you said it was 'painful for you' and 'you wish you were an only child… just like me' what you REALLY _meant_ was…" "I'd wished I didn't have to worry about dealing with my big brother, everyday of my life! That's why I created Bloo when I was little, when I lost my favorite blanket." Mac says as Junior notices a slight tear coming down from Mac's left eye. "Uhh…Mac?" Junior asks, getting Mac's attention as shakes his head and comes back to reality. "HUH?! WHAT… OH! Ummm, yeah, anyway… enough distractions we're almost there." Max says, as he POORLY tries changing the subject, but Junior doesn't try to bring up the subject it. In fact, Junior remains quiet to Mac, until they finally get to their destination, Madame Foster's foster home mansion. Mac rings the doorbell. "Sorry for bringing up that 'touchy subject' to you earlier." "Don't worry about it Junior. I'm not mad at you for bring that up, and besides I should be used to it, by now." Mac says accepting Junior's apology as he quickly wiping his tears away.

"Sooooo… does this mean, _this_ makes you and me as 'official' best friends?" "Wait, I thought you and Bloo were best friends?" Junior asks unsure. "What? That doesn't mean people are only limited to having **one** best friend, right?" Mac added as Junior put some thought into it. "I suppose…" "So… I guess this us makes 'best friends' now, righ-?" "Don't… push… your luck, Maccy. I'm still thinking about it over, after that 'mishap' we had, yesterday" Junior says reminding Mac how unsure all so sudden, this is for him.

The two boys face the door as it opens, greeting them both in is Mr. Harriman's P.O.V. _"Okay then Mac, we'll see how this turns out. I'll keep my eye on Mac and Bloo, for now. And While we're at it here, before we leave… I need to find where that 'malice source' problem is coming from… and **who** it's coming from, here and now. Even IF Mac brings me back here again willingly, I won't get a second chance on finding out."_ Junior says thinking to himself as him and Mac walk in and shut the door behind them, ending with Junior having just THIS to say to Mac. "Well then, Mac… let's get this tour around here started, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry this one took so long. I had some personal problems to deal with and attend to, with my parents, mainly my overconfident and stubborn father, I DID completely forgot about this. And I was a little distracted forgot what else to add on. But now that I finally got this chapter done, I can move on to thinking what to add to the next one, but it might take a little bit longer for me. But thanks for waiting patiently for this, MLPGirl1998.**_ _ **What did you think of this chapter? Did you like? Leave your comments and opinions in the review box below. Until then… later everyone.**_

 _ **And if there's anything out of place I need to correct, do let me know, okay? Later viewers.**_


End file.
